Dream High Pretty Cure!
Dream High Pretty Cure! (ドリームハイプリキュア) is a fan series created by Ryta-chan. The theme of the series revolves around hopes and dreams, as the Cures are named after what they hope to be when they grow up. The series can be read here. = Plot = All dreams create something wonderful and special. Where they are created is at a beautiful land high in the sky called the Heart of Dreams.. It was once a peaceful and majestic place, then day order was disrupted An evil force called Malevolent has stolen what keeps balance and dreams, the Wishing Coffret, and is now causing all dreams to die out. Distressfully, Queen Titania calls upon Doki to find the Pretty Cure ,who all reside in the human realm, to save their worlds. Doki takes up the request to save the Heart of Dreams and finds Sensaina Utahime in the human world, who's already running late for her first day of school. = Characters = Cures Sensaina Utahime (歌姫せんさいな) / Cure Songstress (キュアソングストレス) Voiced by: Ryōka Yuzuki (Japanese) Cherami Leigh (English) If there's one thing for certain, it's that Sensaina loves to sing! But when it comes to singing around groups of people, Sensaina becomes nervous and hides her talent, though she knows doing this won't be of any benefit to herself. She dreams of becoming a singer one day and having the spotlight on her but for now, she aspires to pluck up the courage to share her voice with others and maybe even encourage them to dream big like herself, despite having a ways to go. As Cure Songstress, she has power of music and is the leader of Dream High Pretty Cure. She is also a member of the Gamers' Club as of Ep. 27. Her birthday is February 9th. Intro: "Singing the everlasting melody, Cure Songstress!" Main Attack: "Pretty Cure, Lyrical Resonance!" Jonetsu Hihoshi (火星じょうねつ) /Cure Matchmaker (キュアマッチメーカー) Voiced by: Emiri Kato (Japanese) Danielle Judovitz (English) Everyone is Jonetsu's class knows that she's your go-to girl if you have what she would call a love emergency; be it confessing to your crush or fixing your relationship. Jonetsu is the first person that Sensaina meets and instantly loathes at Midorikage. She is the top of the class academically and was considered an icy girl by the rest of her classmates until Sensaina got them to change their minds. She seems to be also quite skilled at matching people together, which surprises Sensaina due to how intimidating she is to the rest of her class. She has a strained relationship with her mother, Makka Hihoshi, who is a world famous artist that spends all her time locked up in her painting quarters. Despite all her troubles and concerns, she can still remain as passionate as ever. As Cure Matchmaker she is the second Cure found and uses the power of love. She is also vice president of the Fashion Club as of Ep. 27. Her birthday is July 24th. Intro: "Joining two hearts together, Cure Matchmaker!" Main Attack: "Pretty Cure, Heartless Beating!" Haruko Hanakaze (花風はるこ) / Cure Garden (キュアガーデン) Voiced by: Rie Kugimiya (Japanese) Hilary Haag (English) Leave it to Haruko when it comes to flowers and plants, having been raised by two florists, she knows her stuff regarding flowers. Haruko's known to be quite outgoing with her friends and classmates, though she can get quite short tempered unexpectedly as well as childish. These outbursts aren't intentional and Haruko wishes to be more mature every once in a while, especially around Sensaina and Jonetsu who are a year older than her. She instantly bonds with Toki and had a rivalry with Jonetsu, prior to her becoming a Pretty Cure where she would call her Jonetsumaru and she would be called HaruKO. As Cure Garden, she is the final cure found and controls plants as her power source. She is also a member of the Tennis Club as of Ep. 27. Her birthday is May 17th. Intro: "Growing everything in a lifeless land, Cure Garden!" Main Attack: "Pretty Cure, Blooming Empathy!" Mascots Doki (どき Doki) Voiced by: Kimiko Koyama (Japanese) Candi Milo (English) Doki is a fairy from the Heart of Dreams and Queens Titania's first choice to send to the human world in order to save the two worlds. She can be stubborn and was quite jealous of her twin sister Toki for everything she has. But she has temporarily weakened her resolve in order to not be a nuisance to the Pretty Cure. She ends her sentences with "-kore!" Toki (時 Toki) Voiced by: Aki Toyosaki (Japanese) Alexis Tipton (English) Toki is Doki's twin sister from the Heart of Dreams. She was summoned as the blue crystal Doki brought with her was inserted into Sensaina's dreamkeeper. She is a gentle yet,naive fairy in contrast to her sister and seems to be completely unaware of how much her sister can't stand her. She also has a human form which the girls call Tokiwa Aomimi (ときわ 青耳) She ends her sentences with "-desu!" . Malevolent Raika (ライカ Raika) Voiced by: Mie Sonozaki (Japanese) Julianne Buescher (English) The first Major from Malevolent to appear, Raika is the one who triggers Cure Songstress' transformation. She is considered the coldest and most severe at Malevolent, as her emotions are cleverly concealed and her thoughts remain unsaid. She has little interaction with the other Nightmare Majors and doesn't bother to make an effort to ally with them. Although she's indifferent this makes her a strong and relentless opponent against the Pretty Cure. She is powered by lightning. Hydra (ハイドラ Haidora) Voiced by: Chieko Honda (Japanese) Karen Strassman (English) Hydra is the second major to appear and is the Major that triggers Cure Matchmaker's transformation. She wears a mask (replaced by glasses in the picture due to inconvenience) She is thought to be a ditz by everyone she meets and even a 'bony girl' by Ignis. She has what seems to be frenemy relationship with her fellow Major Ignis and can usually be seen bickering with her. Though she's simple-minded, she can be cunning and extremely sadistic when 'Hatred' is mentioned. She and Ignis seem to adore him.Blessed with beauty she's a natural temptress. She is powered by water. Ignis (イグニス Igunisu) Voiced by: Chiwa Saito (Japanese) Willow Johnson (English) Ignis is the third major to make an appearance and the one who triggers Cure Garden's transformation. She is short tempered and devious. She hates Hydra with a passion but hates to admits the girl really is beautiful. She resents the Pretty Cure and even tells them at their first encounter that 'Hatred' will rule the world. She's considers herself as a powerful advisory, but is not above targeting the Cures at a cheap-shot moment. She's powered by fire. Tsuchiyo(土ヨー Tsuchiyo) Voiced by: Wataru Takagi (Japanese) Sam Marin (English) Tsuchiyo is the fourth major to appear. He is loud-mouthed with a small vocabulary and has either been yelled at or beaten down by the other Majors. He is very strong and muscular being able to lift up his fellow Majors and having the ability to cause earthquakes with his large gold boots. A running gag in his character is whenever he leaves Malevolent to retrieve a dreamstone, one of the other Majors will complain about his vocabulary or actions. He's powered by earth. Kagekaze (影風 Kagekaze) Voiced by: Takahiro Sakurai (Japanese) Appearing shortly after Raika's death, Kagekaze is the final major to appear. He is somewhat charming and is incredibly swift due to the fact that he can literally turn into a shadow. His appearance is basically a black silhouette and he is initially Hatred's very own shadow. He's powered by wind and shadows. Hirutaro (蛭太郎 Hirutaro) Voiced by: Kenyu Horiuchi Not much is known about Hirutaro other than him being a high-ranking figure at Malevolent and having a connection with 'Hatred'. Prince Hatred (ヘイトリッド) The leader of Malevolent, virtually nothing is known about him at this time. Students and Teachers from Midorikage Kintsuki Yoshikawa (金月) Voiced by: Rica Fukami (Japanese) Ashleigh Ball (English) Kintsuki is one of Sensaina's first friends at Midorikage. She is carefree, wild, and lives life to the fullest. She is known to stand out in a crowd because of her messy blond hair and pale blue eyes. She is the captain of the basketball team and is the one who warns Sensaina about Jonetsu and her icy exterior. Her birthday is on February 3rd. Meihime Aisaki (メイ姫) Voiced by: Sayuri Yahagi (Japanese) Kelly Sheridan (English) Meihime is also one of Sensaina's first friends at Midorikage. She is the complete opposite of Kintsuki, being calm, graceful and polite. She is shown to have nursing skills when Hidari broke her leg. She is the one who tells Sensaina about Jonetsu and her matchmaking abilities. Her birthday is October 16th. Hideki Kurozora (秀樹) Voiced by: Kenichi Suzumura (Japanese) Samuel Vincent (English) Hideki is Sensaina's crush. He's in the Highschool of Midorikage. She meets him exactly one week after she becomes a Pretty Cure when she is running to school and bumps into him. It's love at first sight when she finds herself unable to turn away from his drop dead grin and gorgeous green eyes. He then playfully nicknames her 'Little Red Riding Ribbons' before learning her name. He is shown to dislike his homeroom teacher to an extent in where he calls her 'Hellsent Haruki'. His birthday is September 19th. Ayane Manaka (あやね 真ん中) Voiced by: Ai Shimizu Ayane is a classmate of Hideki's and Sensaina's one-sided rival. She is calm, gentle and docile. She is friendly to Sensaina and unaware of the fact Sensaina considers the two of them to be rivals for Hideki. She seems to be very good friends with Hideki, giving him a kiss on the cheek before she for class, causing Sensaina to think they were a couple. Her birthday is March 17th. Mitaro Kaioh (見たロー 海王) Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama Mitaro is the president of the Drama club. Not many people amongst the club like him and the only reason they stay in the club is because of the encouragement of Kotone, a club member who also can't stand Mitaro. Andrew (アンドルー) Voiced by: Katsuyuki Konishi Andrew is a very artistic boy in Sensaina's graphic class that develops a crush on her but let gets over it when he finds out Sensaina loves Hideki. Yuhino Tsukihara (夕日 の原) Voiced by: Aoi Yuuki Yuhino is one of Sensaina's classmates and an odd one at that. At first, she'll seem like a sweet girl but give her a few more minutes,and she'll start talking to her alleged ghost sister Luna. Soon, it's revealed she was supposed to have a sibling but apparently 'Luna' was stillborn. Dokeshi (道化師) The trickster type of girl, Dokeshi's always the girl at school who's willing to play a simple to complex prank on anyone at school. Kuromi Nekota (黒海 猫タ) An old friend of MiMi's, Kuromi goes to Midorikage and acts in a snobby repulsive manner towards the twins. Though it seems this disposition came from the fact that MiMi abandoned their friends at Midorikage awhile ago. Avani Joshi (フォンタナ ジョシ) A transfer student from India, Avani is extraordinarily gifted and is a frenemy to Meihime. Avani seems to unconsciously talk to herself at times, which reveals her reasons for being so stuck-up and rude. She appears to also dislike Kintsuki and Sensaina, referring to the two as 'deadweight'. Ran Kimura (蘭 木村) Voiced by: Miki Ito Sensaina and Jonetsu's homeroom teacher, she is somewhat wild and strong-willed. She can be extremely scary at times and then downright at others. It's revealed in Ep.6 that she was a former gang leader by the neighbouring homeroom teacher. But apparently his younger self and brash words changed Ms.Kimura forever. She is also shown to have retained her fighting skills from when she was a teenager. Ren Yukiyama (蓮 雪山) Voiced by: Toshiyuki Morikawa Sensaina's substitute teacher when Ms. Kimura was on a camping trip. His 'attractiveness' wins over Sensaina and is regarded as the 'Ikemen-sensei' by her. But soon, the girls find out he's he's married. Family Chitsuki Utahime (千月 歌姫) Chitsuki is Sensaina and MiMi's mom. She looks very young for her age and could pass off as one of her daughters' siblings. Her husband works overseas and it she rarely brings him up. She seems to be against fighting but isn't really the one to break an argument, Miyako and Minako Utahime/ MiMi (美夜子 & 美奈子 歌姫/ 美美) They are Sensaina's twin sisters. They are models and are considered quite loving to their little sister but the feeling doesn't seem mutual. Yamato Utahime ( ヤマト歌姫) Yamato is Sensaina and Mimi's father. He was working overseas in Europe prior to Ch.36 and at the end of said chapter, he decides to come back home permanently. He seems to be a caring man and rather affectionate towards Chitsuki, but is overall shown to be a great father for Sensaina and MiMi. Makka Hihoshi (真っ赤火星) Makka is Jonetsu's mother. She doesn't usually think highly of her daughter and her excellent grades and is always locked up in her painting quarters. She is a famous artist, yet only few know what she actually looks like. Her paintings supposedly make her rich as her house is quite large. Taiki Hihoshi (大輝火星) Taiki is Jonetsu's father. He's a clumsy accountant who seems to give more attention to Jonetsu than her mother. He gets tongue-tied easily and doesn't how to tell Makka she isn't being the best mother. Rikka Hanakaze (六花 花風) Rikka is Haruko's mother. She owns Hanakaze Extrodinaire along with her husband. She dresses in playful colors and needless to say, has a green thumb. Hiiragi Hanakaze (ヒイラギ 花風) Hiiragi is Haruko's father. He is a strong man who co-owns Hanakaze Extrodinaire with his wife. He is very loving towards his daughter and nicknames her 'HaruHaru' and the 'heiress to Hanakaze Extrodinaire'. Heart of Dreams Queen Titania (クイーン チタニア) Voiced by: Masako Katsuki Titania is Queen of the Heart of Dreams, but she isn't the typical delicate,sweet lady one would expect. Titania is reckless, careless,childish and little crazy. But she cares deeply for the Heart of Dreams and tries her hardest to remain serious and ladylike on the job. She is the one who sends Doki to the Human world to retrieve the Pretty Cure. Cressida (クレチダ) Voiced by: Sumi Shinamoto Cressida was to be the original queen of the Heart of Dreams instead of Titania and is the latter's older sister. She was a very beautiful woman with shoulder length pink wavy hair and blue eyes. She was as gentle as she was fruitful and already had a little boy at the age of nineteen with her lover abandoning her. She was the one who dies at the hands of Malice in order to save the Heart of Drams. Miscellaneous = Barano (バラの) = Jonetsu's ex, Barano appears to be loud mouth and obnoxious with notorious intentions and orders given to him by his older brother, who also happens to be another one of Jonetsu's exes. It's hard to tell if Barano either still cares for her or is just deceptive because of his brother. Angela (アンジェラ) The granddaughter of Sensaina's neighbour, Angela is bubbly and falls in love with ease. She claims that Hideki will be her husband one day and that she lover Hideki forever. Movie Exclusive Characters Cure Lullaby (キュア ララバイ) A Cure that has traveled back to the past from the future in order to fend off Malignant, a seeming upgrade to Malevolent. She is quiet and during her stay in the present, she reveals she has recently diagnosed herself with amnesia. During the battle with Maligna, Hideki seems to be of help in regaining her memory, by kissing her and when asked when she let him kiss her, she claims he 'reminds her of someone from her past'. Prima (プリマ Purima) Voiced by: Izumi Kitta The lone female of the team, excluding Maligna, Prima is apparently a ballerina with a very skinny physique. She appears to be a hot-headed stubborn person and likes to boss around Mahouji. She is immediately sent back to the future as Lullaby shoots an arrow at her tiara. Mahouji (魔法王子Mahouji) Voiced by: Daisuke Kishio The jester like magician of the team, Mahouji is a flamboyant outrageously dressed man who likes to hang upside down from trees. He seems to have a crush on Prima and holds Duke in high regard. He later is sent back to the future as he protects Songstress from Lullaby. Duke (デューク De~yūku) Voiced by: Nobutoshi Canna The mysterious, violet-clad "prince" (not really) of the team, Duke speaks only until the midpoint in the movie and ironically, he gets more lines than his fellow teammates Duke possesses heterochromia and actually lets himself get sent back by Garden and Matchmaker. Also, unlike Mahouji, Duke prefers to sit cross-legged in trees. = Items = The Dreamkeepers (ドリームキーパー) are the transformation devices used by the Pretty Cure.They are square caskets. Each of one has their theme color on it with a symbol of their powers. They appear when the final dream-gem on their dreamstone appear. Dreamstones (ドリームストーン) are what lays inside the hearts of people everywhere. They are all created in the Wishing Coffret in the Heart of Dreams They symbol of a person's hope and dreams and as their hopes grow stronger, a dream-gem is granted. When enough dream-gems have circled around the stone, a dreamkeeper is created and thus a Pretty Cure is born. The Wishing Coffret (ウィッシング コフレ) Is a small gold and blue box that holds duplicates of everyone's dreamstone. It was Malevolent's possession for a long while. It works alongside the Destiny Casket and with the two together, the Pretty Cure can achieve their final upgrade, Destiny Everlasting. The Destiny Casket (デスティニー キャスケット) Is a large golden chest that when opened with a certain key, can give the Cure's their weapons. With it, the Cures can perform the attack, Dreaming Wonderland. It works alongside the Wishing Coffret and with the two together, the Pretty Cure can achieve their final upgrade, Destiny Everlasting. = Locations = Midorikage Middle and High school- is the school the Cures attend. Heart of Dreams- Doki and Toki's homeland where dreams are created. Malevolent- Where the antagonists reside. Episodes Theme Songs Vocal Albums A song list for the Dream High Pretty Cure vocal CD, Dreamy Power (夢のような電源) has been concepted but obviously not produced. 14 tracks are included on the album. Song List 1. Aim For The Sky Dream High! (空のためにねらえ！ドリームハイ) OP preformed by DISH// 2. Wishful Thinking ( 希望的観測) Sensaina's image song, preformed by Ryoka Yuzuki 3. Cherry Red Lips ( チェリー赤い唇) Jonetsu's image song, preformed by Emiri Kato 4. Stop And Smell the Roses ( 停止し、バラの匂いを嗅ぐ) Haruko's image song, preformed by Rie Kugimiya 5. Kaze to Glitter: Insert Song 6. Surprised Yet? ( まだ驚いた？) Doki and Toki's theme song, preformed by Kimiko Koyama and Aki Toyasaki 7. Was that rehearsed? (そのリハーサルをしました) Insert song 8. Realization Hits 'em Hard ( 実現には、ハードヒット) Insert song 9. Get Up and GO! (立ち上がって行く) Insert song by Mayu Kudou 10. The Golden Moon and the Reliant Blooming Princess: Kintsuki and Meihime's image song of platonicism, preformed by Rika Fukami and Sayuri Yahagi 11. Up to no Good (最高ダメまで) Insert song. 12. Grieved (悲しみ) Insert song. 13. Lucky x Love (ラッキーxが愛) Ending song by Kanako Miyamoto feat. Mayu Kudou 14. Blast Off! (飛び立つ) Second ending song by DreamCure Go! Trivia * Jonetsu was originally planned to be named Natsume. But soon, at some point in production the name was changed due to already having another name in the series related to a season (Haruko) making it look like the series had a season thematic, had the name been kept. * Cure Songstress was first actually a Suite Pretty Cure OC but then because of complications due to Ryta not even watching the season prior to drawing Songstress and other things, it would decided that Cure Songstress would have her own fanseries (accompanied with two other Cures.) * The third Pretty Cure was not originally going to be the thirteen year old Haruko, but a transfer student from India (hint, hint see Ch.43) Her theme color was going to be blue and her name would been Cure Fortune but within a few days, the idea was scrapped. * Like Dune, Moebius, and Noise, Hatred only made an appearance later in the series. * During the first few days after the announcement of Doki Doki Pretty Cure, during the google search on the series, Dream High Pretty Cure was on the first page for results. (Because Doki that's why.) * This is the first Pretty Cure fanseries where all the Cures have pink as their sub-colour * After many years, chapters from this series have finally been revised after a long period of consideration. Can you tell which ones? Category:Fanseries